


I Want to Break Free

by Luositarabbit



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 性转牙
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I Want to Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> 挣脱束缚的悲惨主妇枪杀家暴丈夫后，被“你”目睹了抛尸全程。
> 
> 很短

她递了你一杯酒，你掐掉烟，一饮而尽，烈中混着一丝苦涩。

她微微一笑，手指划过你的脸，你跟着女人踏入舞池。

女人随着音乐摇晃身体，似乎醉在了节奏里， 而你并不专心，那纤细的腰，被皮裙包裹住的臀部，还有无意踩到你皮鞋时，那副小心翼翼又饱含歉意的表情。

天哪...你怎么能专心......

你慢慢凑近她的唇，突然，女人扭过头，瞬间，柔软又黏腻。

她偏爱粉色，似乎爱惨了草莓，你舔舔嘴上残留的草莓味唇蜜，仔细嗅嗅，似乎连之前身上沾到的廉价香水都被草莓味盖过了。

厕所最深处的隔间，你深埋在女人体内，温软湿热，你舔过她的脖颈，像只大狗一样安慰崩溃的人。

几秒后，刀尖划破布料，锋利的金属刺进皮肉的声音，在空无一人的厕所里格外清晰。

血溅在了她的腿根，和满到溢出的体液混在一起，你搂住她，在断气前，留下最后一声叹息。

“My Mercury......”


End file.
